The invention relates to a method and a system for providing a manipulated variable for an actuator of a chassis of a motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle includes various sensors for detecting operating parameters of the motor vehicle, and different actuators for acting upon components of the motor vehicle. A manipulated variable for acting upon a component via an actuator is derived hereby from at least one value of a sensor.
Document DE 10 2006 039 353 A1 discloses a method for influencing a wheel spring device in which the spring characteristic can be changed through activation of an actuating device. A sensor device is hereby used for determining a height profile of a roadway ahead, and a control device to adapt the spring device to the anticipated course of the sensor-detected height profile.